Tunangan dengan pantat ayam ?
by Uchiha Reyvhia
Summary: aku tidak pernah mengira jika suatu saat nanti aku akan bertunangan dg pantat ayam nyebelin itu & kmudian mnikah
1. Chapter 1

" Pantat !"

" Jidat !"

" Pantat !"

" Jidat !"

" Pantat ayam !"

" Jidat lebar !"

" Pantat ayam !"

" Jidat lebar !"

Beginilah keadaan salah satu ruang kelas Universitas Konohagakure yang dihuni oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Setiap pagi bahkan setiap haripun saat mereka berdua kuliah selalu saja terdengar ejekan-ejekan berbunyi 'Pantat ayam dan Jidat lebar'. Ya, sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura juga teman-temannya yang lain baru saja masuk kuliah di Universitas Konohagakure. Rata-rata anak yang berkuliah disini adalah dari keluarga terpandang alias kaya. Meskipun ada beberapa anak ekonomi lemah yang masuk kuliah ini karena mendapat beasiswa dari sekolah SMU nya dulu.

" Err.. kau kemana, kan buku tulisku ?" kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang didepan Sasuke.

" Watashi ni wa wakaranai. Watashi no bijinesu no doremo." jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak bersalah. Padahal ia sudah menjahili Sakura dengan menyembunyikan buku yang Sakura cari.

" Huh, dasar pantat ayam nyebelin !" kata Sakura sambil mengacak rambut pantat ayam milik Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mendengus kesal karena rambut pantat ayam kebanggaannya diacak oleh Sakura.

" Apa yang kau lakukan sih, jidat !" kata Sasuke sambil merapikan kembali rambut pantat ayam kesayangannya.

" Hah, pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja.." kata Kiba yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari SasuSaku.

" Ne te mele pas !" jawab Sakura disertai deathglare yang mengerikan. Kiba langsung terdiam.

Dicerita ini Sakura adalah orang Perancis. Dia baru tinggal di Jepang saat kelas 3 SMU. Sakura pindah ke Jepang karena mengikuti orangtuanya yang membuka cabang perusahaannya disini. Dari SMU sampai kuliah, Sakura selalu satu kelas dengan Sasuke.

" Apa ini milikmu, Sakura ? Tadi ini ada dibawah kursiku." kata Gaara yang sambil menyodorkan buku tulis polkadot milik Sakura.

" Oui, merci. Emm arigato." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Gaara. Gaara juga membalas senyum Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tersenyum pada Gaara langsung memasang wajah tidak senang. Sebenarnya Sasuke menyukai Sakura, tapi dia tidak mengatakannya karena ego Uchiha-nya sangat tinggi.

" Kon'nichiwa. Moshiwake arimasen watashi ga okurete iru." kata dosen mereka, Orochimaru.

" Kon' nichiwa senpai." jawab seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi itu.

" Kumpulkan tugas kalian yang kemarin ku suruh !" perintah Orochimaru. Semuanya pun langsung maju untuk mengumpulkan tugas mereka.

" Gawat ! Padahal kemarin kan sudah ku kerjakan, kenapa sekarang tidak ada." batin Sasuke. " Ada yang menyobek pekerjaanku, setengah sobekannya masih ada. Siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan ini ? Hanya ada satu orang yang berani melakukan ini, Jidat awas kau ya !" batin Sasuke yang sudah sangat marah.

" Tinggal Uchiha saja ya yang belum mengumpulkannya. Mana tugasmu Uchiha !" kata Orochimaru dengan menatap Sasuke.

" Sebenarnya aku sudah mengerjakannya senpai. Tapi ada yang telah merobeknya. Haruno telah merobek pekerjaanku." kata Sasuke dengan menunjuk Sakura.

" Ne l'invente pas !" jawab Sakura. " Enak saja, kenapa kau menuduhku Uchiha ! Kalau tidak mengerjakan ya sudah, terus terang saja." balas Sakura sambil menggebrak mejanya.

" Kalian berdua jangan ribut ! Uchiha kau aku hukum. Hari ini kau harus berada diluar kelas sampai jam pelajaranku selesai !" kata Orochimaru.

" Tapi senpai dia.." bantah Sasuke yang kemudian dipotong Orochimaru.

" UCHIHA ! JANGAN MEMBANTAH ! SEKARANG JUGA KELUARLAH !"

" Daijobu." jawab Sasuke akhirnya dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

" Setir !" kata Sakura pelan saat Sasuke lewat di samping kursinya. Tempat duduk Sasuke memang berada dibelakang Sakura, jadi dia harus melewati tempat Sakura.

" Anata gata wa chui shite kudasai !" gumam Sasuke pelan pada Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke pun keluar dari kelas itu.

" Aku akan menjelaskan materi baru. Jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik !" perintah Orochimaru.

" Daijobu senpai." jawab mereka. Setelah itu Orochimaru mulai menjelaskan materi baru itu.

" Huh, tunggu saja pembalasanku Haruno !" runtuk Sasuke berulang-ulang dalam hati.

Satu jam kemudian pelajaran Orochimaru sudah selesai dan semua mahasiswa mahasiswi itu keluar dari kelas untuk istirahat.

" Uchiha Sasuke, masuklah !" perintah Orochimaru pada Sasuke yang masih berada diluar kelas.

Sasuke kemudian masuk dengan langkah kaki yang malas.

" Lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi perbuatanmu." kata Orochimaru sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan kemudian berlalu keluar kelas.

Saat itu di lain pihak…

" Kau tadi habis mengerjai si Uchiha itu lagi ya ? Sampai-sampai dia dikeluarkan dari kelas kan ?" tanya Tenten, teman Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil meminum jus alpukatnya lagi.

" Asal kau tau ya Sakura, tadi saat si Uchiha Sasuke itu dihukum keluar kelas, semua anak perempuan di kelasku itu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas gitu deh… Dan ada juga yang berkata, " Uchiha Sasuke sedang dihukum Orochimaru senpai gara-gara tidak mengerjakan tugas." " Daripada sendirian diluar kelas, aku mau kok menemaninya." Ya begitulah, daritadi fansgirl Sasuke dikelasku selalu membahas soal Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke terus. Aku saja sampai bosan mendengarnya." jelas Ino panjang lebar.

" Memangnya apa yang bagus dengan si Uchiha itu ? Rambut pantat ayam kesayangannya ?" ledek Sakura. Yang langsung disusul tawa Tenten dan Ino, kecuali Hinata.

" Sakura-chan ti..dak boleh mem..perolok.. o..rang se..seperti itu…" kata Hinata.

" Ya ampun Hinata…Jangan katakan kalau kau mulai terpikat Uchiha nyebelin itu ya.." kata Sakura sambil menatap Hinata.

" Ti..tid..dak, aku ti..dak menyukai..Sasuke.." kata Hinata yang kemudian dipotong Ino.

" Karena yang aku sukai hanya Uzumaki Naruto." potong Ino yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten adalah teman baik Sakura semenjak ia bersekolah SMU di Jepang.

" Hei, coba kau lihat siapa itu Sakura." Tunjuk Tenten


	2. Chapter 2

hALLo.. akhirnya aku bisa mengetik fic ini.

iNi adaLah lanJutaN fic bertunangan dg pantat ayam ?

siLahKan DibAcA..^_^

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : No Flame, OOC

Pairing : always SaSuSaku

Summary: Sakura yang bermusuhan dg Sasuke tdk pernah menyangka akan ditunangankan dengannya oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Hei lihat, siapa itu Sakura?" Tunjuk Tenten. Sakura langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah yang ditunjuk oleh Tenten.

"Oh, dia. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Sakura dengan santai

"Kau jangan tenang-tenang saja seperti itu. Dia pasti akan membalas kelakuanmu. Lihat, dia berjalan kesini." Jawab Ino. Dan benar, dugaan Ino memang –sangat- tepat. Laki-laki berambut raven itu menghampiri mereka.

"Aku ingin membuat perhitungan denganmu Haruno!" kata Sasuke pada Sakura

"Kau pikir aku takut denganmu, Uchiha?" jawab Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Kau.." kata Sasuke yang sudah sangat marah dan kemudian berjalan untuk mendekati Sakura

"Hei, apa yang mau kau laku..Embhh.." kata Sakura yang langsung terhenti karena bibirnya sudah disumpal dengan bibir Sasuke. Sakura berusaha memberontak dengan cara mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA!" teriak Sakura karena sudah diperlakukan tidak sewajarnya oleh Sasuke

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan berkata "Itu adalah perhitungan yang kubuat untukmu karena sudah berani melawanku."

Sakura hanya mendecih dan menatap tajam pada Sasuke dengan aura siap membunuh.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau mencium Sakura." Kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba sudah ada diantara mereka.

"Apa maksudmu!" jawab Sasuke dan langsung menarik kerah kemeja putih milik Gaara. Gaara hanya menatap wajah pangeran Uchiha itu dengan datar.

"Lepaskan aku Uchiha!" ucap Gaara. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap tajam padanya kemudian melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah kemeja Gaara.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya kembali.

Tiba-tiba Hp Sakura berbunyi dan menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan segera Sakura langsung menerima panggilan itu.

"Hello."

"Hello, bonjour Sakura." Jawab seseorang dari sebrang telpon

"Pere. Bonjour, pere." Kata Sakura pada orang itu yang diketahui adalah ayahnya.

"Hmm, nanti setelah kau pulang dari kuliah pere dan mere akan mengajakmu pergi ke rumah calon tunanganmu."

"Hah ? Yang benar saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba?" ucap Sakura yang sangat terkejut

"Maaf ya, pere tidak memberi tahumu tentang rencana ini Sakura." Jawab ayah Sakura yang seenak jidatnya mengadakan rencana pertunangan ini tanpa memberi tahu Sakura dulu."Pere menjodohkanmu karena kau kan sudah seharusnya memiliki pasangan. Bulan depan kau kan sudah akan wisuda. Saat itu juga pere dan mere ingin kau segera menikah."

"Tapi pere.."

"Sudahlah, sampai bertemu sepulang kuliah Sakura. Pere dan mere akan ikut menjemputmu nanti." Potong ayah Sakura dan langsung mematikan panggilan telponnya dengan putri tunggalnya.

Sakura langsung terduduk lemas setelah mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Dia sampai melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke tadi. Teman-temannya pun langsung memandang heran pada Sakura, termasuk Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Hei, kau kenapa Sakura ?" tanya Ino dan Tenten bersamaan

"Sakura-chan, ap..pa..kau ba..ik-baik saja ?" tanya Hinata dengan cemas

Sakura menghela napas dan kemudian berkata "Pere akan menjodohkanku setelah pulang kuliah nanti."

Teman-temannya pun langsung terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. "Lalu apa kau sudah kenal dengan calon tunanganmu itu ?" tanya Tenten.

Sakura hanya menggeleng "Selalu saja setiap pere datang dari Perancis dia selalu menginginkan hal yang aneh." Jawab Sakura

"Tapi menurutku itu bukan hal yang aneh. Kita sekarang kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, sudah seharusnya kau memiliki seorang kekasih. Selama ini kau selalu saja sibuk dengan urusan kuliahmu terus sampai-sampai kau tidak memikirkan asmaramu."jelas Ino "Tapi aku yakin, orang yang akan ayahmu jodohkan denganmu itu adalah berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang seperti keluarga tuan Haruno sendiri." Tambah Ino(lagi)

"Iya, yang Ino katakan itu benar. Kira-kira siapa ya yang akan menjadi tunanganmu itu ? Aku jadi penasaran." Ucap Tenten yang disertai anggukan Ino dan Hinata.

"Bukan hanya kalian saja yang penasaran, aku juga penasaran karena sebelumnya kan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Jawab Sakura putus asa. Sasuke dan juga Gaara sampai lupa dengan pertengkarannya tadi karena telah mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Dan bulan depan saat tepat hari wisuda orangtuaku memintaku untuk menikah dengannya." Lanjut Sakura

"Lalu..a..pa Sakura-chan mau..me..menerimanya ?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap wajah Sakura.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya karena ini adalah keinginan orangtuaku, apalagi keinginan pere." Terang Sakura

"Gawat! Aku harus segera kembali lagi ke kelas. Sebentar lagi Anko-sensei akan mengajar di kelasku." Ucap Ino sambil segera bergegas pergi.

"Benar, hampir saja aku lupa." Jawab Tenten sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali ke kelas dengan terburu-buru.

"Dah Sakura, Hinata."kata Ino dan Tenten sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka

"Ya sudah, ayo kita juga kembali ke kelas Hinata." Ajak Sakura. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Sakura menuju kelas.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara hanya terdiam terpaku melihat kepergian Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hey, kenapa kau tetap disini ? Apa kau mau dihukum lagi ?" kata Gaara memperingatkan Sasuke dan segera berlalu. Sasuke yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Hn, aku penasaran Sakura itu mau ditunangkan dengan siapa ya ?" batin Sasuke

"Untung saja aku tidak terlambat." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan saat sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

*Skiptime*

Akhirnya pelajaran Yamato-sensei sudah berakhir dan para mahasiswa dan mahasisiwi itu kembali ke rumah mereka.

Ditempat parkir terlihat mobil sport berwarna putih yang sudah menunggu Sakura. Sakura pun menghampiri mobil itu dan ternyata benar sesuai perkataan ayah Sakura. Ayah dan ibunya pun ikut menjemput putri semata wayangnya itu.

Sakura pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kau sudah siap kan bertemu dengan tunanganmu ?" tanya Yagami, ayah Sakura membuka topik pembicaraan. Sakura hanya diam saja, tidak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Maaf ya, kami tidak memberi tahumu dulu soal pertunangan ini. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan menyetujui pertunangan ini sayang." Kata Nayumi, ibu Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, cepat jalankan mobilnya Hidan." Perintah ayah Sakura

Sakura hanya diam saja di dalam mobil sambil terus memperhatikan pemandangan di luar mobil. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di rumah calon tunangan Sakura. Sakura sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa tempat ini adalah rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Pere, kenapa kita kesini ?" tanya Sakura

"Inikan kediaman tunanganmu itu Sakura."terang Yagami "Sudahlah, ayo cepat turun. Mereka pasti sudah menunggumu." Lanjut Yagami

Akhirnya mereka turun dari mobil dan masuk ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha, kecuali Hidan sopir keluarga Haruno yang tidak ikut masuk karena sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kimmimaro, sopir keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Selamat datang." Ucap para pelayan keluarga Uchiha yang sedang menyambut kedatangan keluarga Haruno. "Anda sudah ditunggu oleh tuan Fugaku dan nyonya Mikoto di ruang tamu. Mari saya antar." Lanjut salah seorang pelayan itu.

"Arigatou." Jawab Yagami sambil mengikuti pelayan itu dari belakang dan disusul oleh Nayumi dan Sakura.

"Apa benar kalau aku mau dijodohkan dengan.." kata Sakura dalam hati dan langsung terhenti karena dugaannya tepat, sangat tepat.

"Pan..eh Sasuke!" kata Sakura terkejut.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Ucap pelayan itu dan berlalu pergi.

"Silahkan duduk." Kata Fugaku mempersilahkan keluarga Haruno itu.

"Iya." Jawab Yagami dan Nayumi

"Jadi, kau sudah mengenalnya ya." Kata Yagami pada Sakura

Karena merasa namanya dipanggil akhirnya Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. "Sa..Sakura!" katanya yang tidak kalah terkejut.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Ternyata kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal ya." Ucap Mikoto.

"Menurutku akan lebih baik jika kalian berdua berbincang-bincang dulu." Saran Fugaku. "Sasuke, ajak Sakura pergi ke taman untuk berbicara berdua denganmu ya." Lanjut Fugaku.

"Daijobu tou-san. Iko Sakura." Ajak Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mengikuti Sasuke.

"Shitsurei.." pamit Sakura sambil berlalu mengikuti Sasuke.

"Anakmu sangat benar-benar cantik ya." Puji Mikoto pada Nayumi.

Nayumi hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Anakmu juga sangat tampan ya. Aku pikir Sasuke dan Sakura serasi."

"Iya, benar. Aku sangat berharap mereka berdua menyetujui perjodohan ini." Harap Mikoto.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Semoga saja Sakura mau menerima Sasuke. Aku takut jika Sakura menolaknya, karena kami belum memberi tahu rencana perjodohan ini sebelumnya." Terang Nayumi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, menurutku mereka berdua akan menerima perjodohan ini." Jawab Fugaku.

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun berbincang-bincang.

Sedangkan itu dipihak Sasuke dan Sakura

"Kau masih marah ya tentang kejadian tadi ?" kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan saat mereka sudah tiba ditaman.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain selain itu ?" jawab Sakura dengan sinis.

"Gomen." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyesal."Watashi wa sono yona wakede wa nai, Sakura." Lanjut Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Watashi wa anata no daisuki, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang masih memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah menyukaimu Sakura. Aku merasa cemburu saat kau dekat dengan laki-laki lain terutama jika kau dekat dengan Gaara." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyatakannya ?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya supaya bisa melihat Sasuke.

"Aku takut jika kau menolakku nanti." Jawab Sasuke

"Mana yang lebih kau takutkan ? Kau kutolak atau aku menjadi milik Gaara ?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi

"Aku sama sekali tidak rela jika kau bersama dengan Gaara. Apa Gaara sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu ?" sekarang giliran Sasuke yang balik tanya.

"Kau masih beruntung Sasuke, Gaara belum menyatakannya padaku." Terang Sakura. "Padahal menurutku kau itu menyebalkan, dulu. Sebelum kau menyatakan ini semua padaku."

"Apa maksud..Embhh…" kalimat Sasuke terputus karena Sakura sudah mengunci bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Tapi lama kelamaan Sasuke menikmatinya juga. Awalnya hanya bermula dari ciuman biasa, tapi akhirnya menjadi ciuman yang sangat panas. Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya, Sakura pun membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mengajak lidah Sakura bermain. Sasuke juga juga mengabsen gigi-gigi putih Sakura satu persatu, menyapu langit-langit rongga mulut Sakura. Karena merasa kekurangan pasokan udara akhirnya mereka berdua menghentikan kegiatan mereka itu.

"Hah..hah.. aku juga memiliki perasaan sepertimu Sasuke." Ucap Sakura sambil berusaha berbicara sewajarnya,agar tidak ngos-ngosan akibat ciuman panas tadi.

"Arigatou, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke. "Aku menyetujui perjodohan ini. Bagaimana denganmu ?" lanjutnya.

"Aku juga setuju dengan perjodohan ini." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita memberi tahu hal ini pada orangtua kita. Iko Saku-chan." Ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kami berdua menyetujui perjodohan ini dan kami sudah siap jika akan ditunangkan." Terang Sasuke saat mereka sudah kembali ke ruang tamu, tempat orangtua mereka berdua berbincang-bincang. Orang tua mereka hanya tersenyum senang.

"Kami sudah menduganya, kalian pasti mau menerimanya." Jelas Fugaku

*Skiptime*

Keesokan hari di Konoha University

"Hei, apa kau lihat tadi ? Sakura sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke loh.." kata Tenten pada Ino dan Hinata saat mereka berdua berada di kantin.

"Yang benar saja. Oh ya, jangan-jangan Sakura itu dijodohkan dengan Sasuke." Kata Ino berpendapat.

"Hmm, osoraku." Jawab Tenten

"Itu..kan Sakura-chan, co..ba..kalian li..lihat." tunjuk Hinata memberi tahu. Dan memang benar, itu adalah Sakura yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, sini." Kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura pun mendekat kearah teman-teman baiknya itu dengan tetap menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Ciee..kalian berdua mesra sekali nih." Goda Ino yang langsung membuat wajah pasangan SasuSaku itu blushing.

"Oh iya, jadi kau dijodohkan oleh siapa dengan orangtuamu kemarin itu Sakura ?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Bukankah orangnya sudah ada disini ?" terang Sakura.

"Jadi benar, kalau kau dijodohkan dengan Sasuke ?" tanya Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Wah, tidak disangka ya. Padahal kalian kan dari SMU tidak pernah akur, eh ternyata sekarang malah jadian." Ucap Tenten

"Bahkan kami juga sudah tunangan loh." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ah, kau jahat Sakura. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami kalau kau sudah bertunangan." Kata Tenten. "Kami tidak mau tahu, pokoknya saat bulan depan kau menikah dengan Sasuke kau harus mengundang kami bertiga." Timpal Ino.

"Tenang saja, kalian pasti aku undang kok." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, sepertinya kalian bertiga sudah ditunggu tuh." Kata Sasuke memberi tahu.

"Aku senang ternyata kau jadian juga dengan Sakura. Selamat ya Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga tidak mengira kalau kalian akan lebih dulu bertunangan daripada aku dan Ino." Tambah Sai.

"Padahal dulu kalian selalu bertengkar, tapi sekarang malah jadian. Bahkan bulan depan akan menikah." Goda Neji

"Hina-chan, kau mau kan menemaniku makan ramen ? Aku juga akan mentraktirmu kok" rayu Naruto.

" Na..Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Asyik.. Ayo kita pesan ramennya Hinata." Ajak Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. "Daahh teman-teman." Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi sambil tetap menggandeng Hinata.

Sebulan kemudian

"Hah, melelahkan sekali acara pernikahan itu ya Sasuke-kun ?" kata Sakura saat setelah selesai mengadakan acara pernikahan itu.

"Apa kau tahu, apa yang sudah Gaara bicarakan padaku ?" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa yang dibicarakannya ? Oh ya, tadi dia datang bersama dengan calon tunangannya ya ?" tanya Sakura.

"Gaara akhirnya menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sudah menjadi suamimu, dan dia tidak akan mengejarmu lagi. Karena 3 minggu lagi dia kan sudah bertunangan dengan Matsuri. Gaara berpesan padaku supaya aku menjagamu dengan baik. Dasar, pesan yang bodoh. Tentu saja aku akan menjagamu karena kau kan istriku dan aku suamimu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Hm.. tak ku sangka jika kita menikah lebih dulu daripada teman-teman kita ya." kata Sakura sambil melihat merapikan rambutnya.

"Ya, ini semua karena pertunangan bodoh itu. Tapi aku menyukai pertunangan ini karena aku bisa memiliki istri secantik kau. Oh iya, nanti kau mau punya anak berapa Saku-chan? Jangan satu ya, itu kan masih tidak cukup. Emm, bagaimana kalau sekarang saja kita buat anaknya?" tanya Sasuke dengan menatap mesum pada Sakura.

"PERVERT!" teriak Sakura sambil blushing.

-End-

Translate

Bhs Perancis

Bonjour : selamat siang

Pere : ayah

Mere : ibu

Bhs Jepang

Daijobu : baiklah

Tou-san : ayah

Iko : ayo

Shitsurei : permisi

Watashi wa sono yona wakede wa nai : aku tak bermaksud seperti itu

Watashi wa anata no daisuki : aku sangat mencintaimu

Osoraku : mungkin


End file.
